Sex on Fire
by bloodywingporn
Summary: A Wincest Love Story.  Rated M for later Chapters.    -  I've been reading the therms of use.  But don't be mad for misspellings, because I'm german and my english isn't perfect.  Thanks :
1. Chapter 1

„Dean, I thought you were with Lisa?", Sam said, looking at me like a 13-year-old boy that got caught masturbating.

„I wish I were." I anwered, shockingly looking at the scene that was playing in front of my eyes. I didn't catch him up masturbating, but he was lying there, that girl riding on him as if he would be a fucking rodeo.

While Sam and I were looking at eachother, she ran through the room, getting her clothes together. No doubt, she was sexy as hell. Her dark her, her beautiful body and all. But I didn't even care. But I should start at the beginning.

~~*5 hours earlier*~~

We arrived at the motel, and Sam went out to get some food. We felt like starving, but I wasn't in the mood to go out, sitting in one of those expensive Diner's, and having half-a-million people staring at me.

When he came back, Sam ran into the door like a ninja. Oh hell, I was happy the door wasn't closed.

„DUDE! I'm having a date. Here's your food." He threw the bag of food at me, and then he ripped off his shirt, desperately searching for something chic to take on. He looked good, standing there... shirtless... OH GOD DEAN, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?

„Well, then, who's the happy chick?" I asked him, putting a faked interested look on my face.

„Her name's Amanda, I met her at the Diner. She works there." He told me, grinning from ear to ear and putting one of his fancy shirts on.

„Wow. Really Sam. Wow. Amandaaaaaa." He was used to the fact that I was making jokes about every girl he met. It gave me some kind of confidence. Everything else is worse than you, Dean. Well, that's what I mostly think.

„Will you visit Lisa tonight?" He looked at me. And HIS interested face wasn't faked.

„I guess, yes. We're not so far away from her, I guess she'd be happy if I'd go over to see her and Ben."

Sam nodded, and then he left the room.

To be honest, I wasn't even thinking about going to see Lisa. I went to one of those overpriced strip-clubs, just to see the same whore taking her clothes off all the time. I drank 2 or 3, maybe 4 glasses of Whisky, and then I left the club again.

~~*Past Time*~~

And here we had the disaster. Amanda kissed Sam's forehead, threw a death glare at me, and ran out.

„I will never get this out of my head, Sammy. SHE WAS RIDING YOU LIKE A RODEO. And what the hell did you do with her nipples?" I said, still shocked.

„Dean, you weren't with Lisa. Right?" He looked at me with that 'Don't-you-lie-to-me-boy' face he always made when he was pissed. His 'bitchface'.

„No, I wasn't, because I'm sick of this entire relationship-bullshit she's doing with me, okay!" I yelled.

„Dude, calm down. Imma take a shower, and then we can talk, okay?" I just nodded. But to be honest, I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to forget over this. I wanted this picture out of my head, how that girl sat on my brother, and how he played around with her nipples. How she moaned, and how he was biting his bottom lip.

I was never the man that could handle feelings. And that made it worse for me. Because there was this feeling I had, and I swear, I never had it before. But I knew I was jealous. Not of Sammy for having that hot chick. I was jealous for this Amanda-Girl that had the luck riding my brother.

It sounds rude, and I know that. He is my brother, and I am Dean fucking Winchester. Nobody would've expected I'd say something like this. Nobody would've expected I'd THINK somethink like this. Not even a little bit. Not even close of a little bit. But I feel attracted by my brother. Maybe, just maybe, there's a little more then just feeling attracted to him.

Before Sammy could get out of the shower and talk to me, I fell asleep.

I pressed Sam against a wall and kissed his neck. I could feel my pants get tighter with every second, and I felt his breath in my hair. We were already shirtless, and every little piece of our common sence was already gone. He started ripping off my pants, while I was still kissing his neck.

And then I woke up. BULLSHIT! Sam stood in the room, laughing his ass off while looking at me.

„WHAT?" I yelled.

„Dude, what did you dream of?" he asked, tears of laughter in his eyes.

„What are you talking about?" I was damn confused.

„Dean, you have a boner." He said, still smiling .

I looked down and saw that he was right. Damn.

„So, you wanna tell me what you dreamed about?" He hopefully looked at me.

I just shook my head and ran into the bathroom. I took a hot shower, dressed up, brushed my teeth and then I told Sam that I'd go to get some breakfast. Guess what? He wanted to come with me.

We were sitting in the car, listening to some local radio, what barely happens. 'Sex on Fire' was on. I liked that song, but I just couldn't hear it without thinking of my dream last night.

„Dude, I know that you're trying to avoid me." Sam said after turning out the radio.

„I'm not trying to avoid anybody." I answered.

„Lisa and Ben? Okay. But your own brother? Dean, that's rude, even for you. What the hell is wrong with you?" He didn't want to stop. So I told him to shut up and turned on the radio again.

Later that day I left Sam in the Motel, I told him I need a ride in the car, for miself, which was right. Being near Sam made me feel uncomfortable, and I hate admitting this. But I knew that as more time as I spend with him, as bigger this fucking feeling inside of me will become. So better avoid him. Yes, he was right. But what should I tell him? 'Hey dude, yeah you're right, I avoid you because I'm close to falling in love with you' ? That wouldn't be great fun. Not for him, and neither for me. So I took this drive, just to think about the crappy situation I am in. But I couldn't find a fitting (and smart) solution, so I drove back to the Motel.

When I came into the room, the smell of sugar climbed up my nose. Sam was sitting on his bed, sucking candycanes.

„Dude, it's the middle of January and you are eating candycanes?" I asked him, confused as ever.

„Yeah, Amanda brought them over. Wanna have one?" He wanted to give me one, but I shook my head.

„No, I'm sure that she wouldn't want me to eat those. Have you seen how she looked at me before she left?" I argued.

He laughed, but he said nothing.

I took a bottle of beer out of the fridge and sat down on my bed. Sam was still sucking his candycane, and I doubted that he'd stop that fast. But it kinda turned me on. How he was sucking those candycanes, of course, not that I doubted … whatever.

We didn't talk anymore that evening. Except 'goodnight' and 'okay' or 'yes' and 'no' . I guess he was disappointed of my attitude in the car today. But at this moment, I really didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I looked around and I saw Sam sitting on the little couch-table. With Amanda. I sat up, looked at them and mumbled a simple „Good Morning". They looked at me and Amanda stood up. She opened her mouth, as if she'd be about to say something, but then she closed it again. Suddenly she started laughing.

„Oh my god, Dean, I'm so sorry." she said, hard to understand, because her words were drowning in her laughter.

„Hard to take you serious when you're laughing." I said and I knit my brows.

„No, I really am. It's just, see, this was so embarassing. I wasn't expecting anybody coming into the room or something, and suddenly you stood there." She put on a poker face.

„Dude, I guess for you it was less awkward then for me, believe me." I stood up to put a shirt on. „So, are we okay?" I asked her. She nodded, and then she hugged me.

For whatever this hug was. Sam was watching the whole show while sitting on the sofa. Amanda air-kissed him and then she flattered out of the room.

„Like a fairy." Sam gushed.

Did he just say LIKE A FAIRY? I looked at him, and, I couldn't help it, I started laughing. This time it was Sam death-glaring at me.

„Dude, I'm sorry. But that sounded end-gay." I told him, and he also started laughing.

We went to have some breakfast at the Diner, and we talked about Amanda. But I wasn't expecting what Sam was going to say.

„Okay, Dean, I've got a problem with her." he started. „I REALLY enjoyed having sex with her, okay? But, oh my god, she starts up with a relationship, and I just feel like telling her 'Duh, hop off my dick'. I don't love her Dean. The sex was good, but she doesn't get that I don't want anything more from her." As he stopped, I waited a few seconds to be sure he was finished.

„Sam, are you trying to tell me you just wanted SEX?" I asked him.

„Not even this. I didn't want anything, she was just so tempting." He looked at me with a desperate face.

„She's a monster."

„Dean!"

„Dude, all the bitches you had sex with were monsters. Madisson, Ruby..." I started explaining.

„Not that sexy doc, though. And before you ripped me out of Stanford I had Jess, remember?" He stopped me.

„Doesn't matter, I BET she is a monster. I bet my ass on it." I rolled my eyes.

„How do you want to check that?"

„What?"

„I guess you could be right, okay? So, how to check it?"

„What about getting some facts about her. So, she has sex..." I looked at him and nodded so he knew he's next.

„She sings. Own songs.

„What's she singing about?

„Mainly sex and nature."

„Hm... Anything else?"

„She owns a little boat. It's nothing big, but maybe... We can't know."

„Okay... You go out, doing some researches. I'll surf the world wide web."

Sam agreed, so we finished ur breakfast, and then we mad our ways.

I was searching the internet like crazy. For hours. And I couldn't find anything. Maybe I chose the wrong tags. Sometimes I wished I had Sam's brain. What made my work even harder, was that the entire time I was drifting away from the main theme, tinking about Sam. It was too much of his near today, even it was just 2 hours. I was getting in some trouble, falling for him, deeper and deeper. But whatever, I was close to become desperate as Sam finally came in. He smiled, which always was a good sign.

„It kinda turns me off, but I found out what she is." He said, proud of his work.

„Well, then tell me" I summonded him.

„She, wait, no he... Fuck off. AMANDA is the Freyr." As he saw that I couldn't start up anything with this information, he continued. „A nordic god. The god of fertility. In the meaning of vegetation and sunshine, but also in the meaning of sexual fertility. His followers express their 'fandom' with dancing, singing and cultic sex. And guess what? The Freyr has a ship, that has the attribute that it can be folded so small that it can fit into a trouser pocket." He took a deep breath after he stopped talking.

„AMAZING! And how to kill that stupid son of a bitch?" I was fascinated. He's always done the better work. But I'd never admit that.

„Burn the ship down."

„Wow, that's easier as I thought. So, let's do this shit tonight."

„Not that easy, Dean. I wish it was, but it's not." He said and pulled a face.

„What?"

„The ship needs to burn down in the night of full moon, which is in 3 days." He explained.

„You are kidding!"

„Nope. And as long as this ship isn't burned, the victims of the Freyr can't leave the town. AND the victims are always coming back to the god to give him their fertility."

„Does that mean this Son of a Bitch wants you to make him pregnant?"

„Probably"

„Dude, that won't happen, because I'll be around you 24/7, okay?" With this I quit the conversation.

I know, it wasn't quite the best idea, being around him all the time, because I was in the middle of falling in love with my brother. But I promised him to always keep care of him. And that's what I do.

In the evening we ordered some pizza, and we watched one of those movies on the motion picture channel. An we drank. We drank a lot. Sam was drunk as fuck, he couldn't count to 5 anymore, and I was everthing else than sober. But atleast I was just squiffy.

But it happened. And oh my god. I wish I could return it. Sam accidentally touched my thigh, and I swear by god, this was the fasted reaction of my Penis in my entire life. Boner. Shocked I stared at Sam, and he stared back. And then he kissed me. I don't know why, maybe it was because he was so drunk, but this kiss was so full of passion. I rejoined the kiss and he pulled my shirt off. So did I. Then I pulled him into the pillow and kissed his neck. „Fuck me, Dean", he whispered in my ear. Fighting with myself, but losing the contrl over my body, I started taking his pants of, and he had some hard work on my belt, so I let my pants down by myself. We were sitting there, the fuck, naked. And Sam kind of raped me. He started kissing my neck, and he kissed his way down to my hard-as-hell-penis. He put a little peck on my boner. At first I thought he was serious about giving me a blow job. But then he looked up at me. „I seriously want you in me Dean. Really." and he looked like a little boy that really wanted to have a mountain bike. Oh, and he got me in him. I couldn't resist. I pushed my penis in his anus, like a boss. His moaning was so clear, and how he always said my name. I guess that was the best part. How he was MOANING my name. I pushed my hands in his back, and when we both came, we looked at eachother just for a few seconds before I pulled my penis out of his ass. Then we lay down. A few minutes none of us said a word.

„I wish I wasn't drunk." Sam said then.

„Why?" I replied.

„Because then you would believe me if I told you that I loved you." And then he fell asleep.

I didn't want Sam to wake up naked, not knowing what he did the day before. Barely happened, but if he'd ask me 'Dude, what happened yesterday?' I could impossible answer with 'Oh nothing, I just jizzed in your butt'. So I dressed him up. Boxers and a Tee. That'd be enough.

I sat down at the table then, drinking some more, 'til I fell asleep, my head pressed on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes. I noticed I was lying in my bed, and I knew I didn't fall asleep there, what actually had to mean that Sam lay me down here. I looked up and saw that my bitch of little brother wasn't at 'home'. But faster as I could worry about him he was already back, with a bag of food in his hand.

„Where the actual fuck have you been?" I asked him.

„Chill, dude. I was just getting some breakfast. Or do YOU wanna have it at the Diner?" he bitched at me.

I shook my head and got up for breakfast. We were sitting on this table, death-glaring at eachother, until we heard a silent WOOSH and Castiel was in the room.

„Guys, before you burn down that boat on friday, you should know that the Freyr is posessing Amanda" he started talking without giving us a chance to say hello.

Sam and me let our rolls fall, not believing what Castiel just said.

„You are kidding, right?" Sam asked Cas.

„No, but I solved this problem." Cas answered.

We both looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

„Nothing will happen to the girl when you burn the boat down." he finally said then.

I was confused. „So why are you telling us about it?" I really didn't get it.

„I just thought you should know." And then he disappeared.

„Weird angel" I said, threw a short look at Sam and turned my back.

Sam took a deep breath.

„Dean. Don't you act like this. Please." he said, with a begging undertone.

„Like What?" I replied and I turned around again, to look him in the eyes.

„Like that what happened last night didn't happen." He looked at me, with some kind of glitter in his eyes. I had a weird feeling.

„Dude, this was...-" I started, but he was shutting in.

„Dude, yesterday, that was the best sex I've had since the threesome we had with Sabrina like 5 years ago." The moment in that he was saying that, I had a big dram of coffee in my mouth, and the whole coffe was sputtering out of my mouth.

„Are... are... wait..." I shortly turned around to clear up my brain. Then I looked at Sam again. „Are you serious?"

Sam nodded.

„And what I said," he stood up from his chair, taking some steps, and now he was standing directly in front of me „yes, I remember that too. It's true."

„What is true?" I secretly hoped he meant what I thought of.

„I love you Dean." His eyes were so piercing that in my mind, no lie, I already started to take his clothes off.

„I... wow. I love you too, Sammy." My voice didn't sound like my voice, I sounded like a little schoolgirl, talking to her crush.

And then he kissed me. Both of his hands lying on my cheeks. And he passionatly kissed me. And the best thing about this was that this time, he was sober. I didn't want this kiss to end, but suddenly the door broke in, and Amanda was standing in the room. Shocked she screamed, and she looked at Sam, then at me, then at Sam again.

„NO WAY!" She yelled, this time death glaring at the both of us. „SAM! I thought that thing between us was serious!"

Sam and me looked at eachother, hardly trying not to laugh the fuck out of us.

„Amanda, it never was." Sam said, seriously staring at her.

„Let's have a threesome!" She said after 2 minutes of silence.

„Dude, you are the god of fertility, and as if wouldn't be enough that you raped my brother, you now want ME, too?" I said, which was a big fault.

She made one little mve with her hand, and Sam and me got pushed against the wall. She came over to us, and grabbed both of us between the legs. I gasped. Now her nose was almost touching mine.

„Dude, your breath smells like old fish." I joked, like I always did to make a situation more comfortable.

„Don't you EVER talk to me like that again, okay? Because if you will, I will rip off your balls and use them for Tennis." she lurked. She moved away from me, standing three footsteps away from Sam and me. „There was a time people were adoring me, they came from thousands of miles away to have sex with me, they were praying to me. And now look what I've become. I need to BEG for sex. I need to hide my real look. But I was so beautiful once." She continued.

„Hah, you're not the first god telling us these things. Don't think we're going to show off charity." Sam told her. And she punched him in the face.

„DON'T YOU DARE TOUCHING HIM YOU SON OF A BITCH" I screamed at her.

She turned to me, with some clear hints of punching me, too. But suddenly she was away, and Sam and me dropped on the floor.

„Where did she go?" Sam wondered, looking around in the room.

„I sent her away. You guys should keep care of what you're saying." Castiel was standing in one of the corners of the room.

„Not you again." I mumbled.

„Guys, you know you are brothers..." he started.

„SCREW YOU, CAS!" Sam and I yelled at the same moment.

„Guys, I'm just trying to bring you back to the right way." He said.

„Dude, we are old enough to know what we're doing, okay?" Sam beefed and Catiel WOOSH'ed away.

We started laughing. We were laughing for like 10 minutes, 'til Sam decided to take a shower. I sat down on the bed and started zapping through the TV channels. After 15 minutes I was worried that Sammy could've been drowned in the shower, because he never took that long showering. But when I went to the bathroom, he was still fine, showering, and singing.

„Youuuuuuuu, your sex is on fireeee." he sang his lung out.

„Imma give you sex on fire, bitch." I said without thinking about it. He opened the door of the shower (which was really big, the shower, not the door) and bestattered me with water. The he giggled and closed the shower-door again. Wet from my head to the toes I stood there, watching at the shower, thinking about what I should to next. So I got undressed, slowly opened the door of the shower and hopped in. Sam looked at me, amused, but a little bit shocked about what I just did. I pulled his hair and pulled his head down a little, so that I could kiss him. He threw his arms around me and pushed his body against mine. We were standing in the floating water of the shower like this, arm in arm, kissing for like 5 minutes, and then, all of sudden, Sam started to rub my penis. I bit my lip and looked him in the eyes. He boldfaced smiled at me. I grinned, and a little moan came out of my mouth. Sam smiled a little brighter, and I pushed him against the cold wall of the shower, what made him gasp loudly. I laughed and started kissing him again. Sam took down the shower light and put it on my boner. The prickle made me wanna fuck him even harder than before. We both got down to the floor. „Am I allowed to get in you, Sam?" I asked him, and he just nodded, still with that boldfaced smile. And I did. This time I felt every single part of his hands pushing and scratching my back, he was biting my shoulder, and I could feel every moan of him, flowing through my body. Sometimes he stopped biting my shoulder, just to kiss me, and we were moaning in eachother's mouths. As we both came, we had one last, loud mouth and we smiled at eachother.

„Let's take a shower" I said, and this time we really did.

Later we decided to go to one of those bars in the city, just for a drink, or maybe two. But actually this was the second evening in a row we were drinking a bit too much, and we ended up sitting in that bar, squiffy, talking about life and other stuff. We were talking about how strange love is, and why people are judging love. We were talking about how less god cares for the human, and how disappointed we were in him. We were talking about the people that has been in our life. People that died, in our way of thinking, because of us. Mum, Dad, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Pamela and so many more. After that we started up talking about the positive and negative characteristics of these people. We had a funny evening, sitting there talking, ordering one drink after another.

„Dude, you know, there's this Cocktail called Bloody Mary, right?" Sam asked me.

„Uhrm, yes, why?"

„Because I was just wondering, if we wouldnt've killed her, and we'd be sitting here with a small mirror and a black candle, rdering three Bloody Mary's in a row, would she come into the mirror then?" he asked again. His face was serious, so I put on my poker face. Everything inside me was screaming of laughter.

„Dude, I have no plan." I said after that mental fight with myself.

And then we started drinking Bloody Mary. The barkeeper asked us if we were gay, because only gays or bitches were drinking Bloody Mary, and, drunk as we were, we answered him with yes. After six beer, 4 glasses of whisky and 3 Bloody Mary Cocktails we started holding hands. Not under the table, but on the table.

At 4am, which means after a lot more of Bloody Mary we walked back to the Motel, arm in arm. People were looking at us, laughing at us and pointing their fingers on us, but we were just laughing it off. At the motel we fell asleep, Sam lying on my arm, stroking my naked chest.

**NOTE: **_Okay, this Chapter took me a bit longer, because I was on a little writer's block :D_

_But I like this one SO MUCH MORE than the ones before, and I like to say that I'm proud of this one._

_I wrote the most of this when I was a little squiffy. I just thought I should note this here :D_

_I hope you liked it 3_


End file.
